Is Nagato Yuki Part Human?
by koalasandicedtea
Summary: Is she? Can she show emotion just as Ryoko Asakura could? DISCONTINUED until i figure out what to do next with this.... monster of a mess of a story.
1. Question?

**Is Nagato Part Human??**

I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya but whoever created it is a genius!!!!! I wish I had the brains to think of it first!!!!!!!

I would like to thank Esbee for the kind advice, as well.

**Chapter one**

**Question?**

I walk into the club room, as usual. I see Nagato in her usual spot in the corner, reading a book, as usual. I greet her with a quick hello, and I greet miss Asahina as she pours some of her nice hot tea. My mind wanders freely as I wait for Haruhi to bust in with her usual rambunctious greeting--

"Hey everyone!! Sorry I'm so late!" Haruhi slams the door open as she walks in, "I had to get some more stuff from the computer research club. It took a while, but they finally handed over the updates for the computer. Kyon, you handle it."

For a second, I thought I saw Nagato perk up a little at the word 'computer'.

I groaned. "Why? There's nothing wrong with the computer."

"It's running slow, so I had to find out right away what was wrong with it. They asked if we needed help, but I told them we could handle the installation."

Well then, if they offered to install it, why make me go through the labor? And why am I always the one who has to do your dirty work? Sheesh, do it yourself if you have time to bother the computer research club.

I sighed. _Might as well do it. _"Fine."

I sat down to the computer, and just as I inserted the update disk, Koizumi entered.

"Hello everyone." He put down his bag and sat in nearest seat to mine. He looked lost in thought. Which was rather new, since he usually always smiles and rarely shows what's on his mind.

"What's up, Koizumi?" I asked him. The upload would take another couple of hours at least, so I might as well make conversation to pass the time quicker. _Besides, he never does much besides smile._

"Oh, sorry," He resumed his usual annoying smile, "I was just thinking about something."

Well that's obvious, Koizumi, just leave me wondering what you were thinking about.

He smiled, obviously knowing what I was thinking.

"I would like to discuss something with you and miss Asahina." he said, "Let's step outside for a bit."


	2. Human?

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya.

**Chapter 2**

**Human?**

"What is it, Koizumi-kun?" Mikuru asked, "Does it have anything to do with Suzumiya?"

"Not really," said Koizumi, "It's about Nagato."

There was silence for a few moments. I'm not surprised that much, though. Nagato has many mysteries about her.

"What about her?" I queried. We huddled close together in a circle (maybe triangle because there is three of us? It looks like we're having one of those half-game time out team meetings at sporting events and such.)

"Well, she's in a human body, so wouldn't that make her prone to human stuff like us?" asked Koizumi.

"L-like what kind of stuff?" asked Mikuru.

"Er, well, like love, or diseases, and stuff like that," said Koizumi.

What kind of question is that? Is that really what was on his mind this whole time? Or is there something behind this question?

"Remember that time when the first song that Haruhi wrote was repeating over and over in our heads and was giving us all headaches?" I said, "Nagato said that it didn't bother her because some sort of difference in physical something. I don't remember her exact words, but anyway, if she doesn't have that kind of problem, then she probably doesn't have any other type of problem like that."

"You do have quite a point there, Kyon," remarked Koizumi, "However, there's only one way to find out."

Uh-oh

"How?" asked Mikuru, a little nervously.

Please don't ask that question, Miss Asahina

Ugh. Whatever.

"We ask for Haruhi's help?" I asked sarcastically, hoping to speed up his answer.

"No, but that's a better idea. Good job, Kyon." said Koizumi, surprised.

Great. I just made things a bigger mess than it already is.

My life since I met Suzumiya Haruhi has just sucked.  
If anyone wants to trade places with me, now would be very convenient.

Please. Now.


	3. Blue Balloon?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya although the person who created it is genius.**

**Chapter 3**

**Blue balloon?** (I'm sorry; this title has nothing to do with the storyline, however it is quite catchy.)

"Then again, that might not be such a good idea," said Koizumi, reconsidering my sarcastic (yet helpful?) suggestion.

Well, yeah, of course it's not such a good idea, Koizumi. This is Haruhi we're talking about. She created your esper powers! She wished for espers, time travelers, and aliens, and she got them! That's not exactly normal, now is it?

"Like I said before, she is in a human's body but she said something about her being different and not feeling human pain or emotions," I said, trying to get them to give up, "So I'm out of this."

Before Koizumi could say something that exasperated me more, I stood up and left the huddle. I walked back into the clubroom, leaving Koizumi and Miss Asahina behind.

"What took you guys so long?" Haruhi demanded when I entered, "Jeez, hurry up and finish the computer update already, I need to check the email."

I sighed. As I sat down at the computer, I glanced at Nagato. She still wore the expressionless look on her face.

Miss Asahina and Koizumi reentered the room, and I got a cup of hot steaming tea within minutes.

A silence filled the room, until finally Haruhi demanded, "Kyon, hurry up! What's taking you so long?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the end of the day, I was too exhausted to think. Haruhi had just about killed me to finish the update, but it would take at least a couple of days to finish.

On my way out the door to leave, Koizumi and Mikuru stopped me to apologize and say that the idea was impossible after all. I said it was all right, and I made the downward hike home.

It's impossible for her; she was only "born" three years ago, right?

How wrong can a person be?

Very wrong.

In fact, the very next week something happened that disproved my reasoning.


End file.
